borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hawkeye
Varieties They all have +150% Critical Hit Damage unless otherwise noted. Incredibly rare? Has anyone else noticed that these guns are extremely hard to find? I have never found any version of the Hawkeye, so when I saw it on the wiki, I thought it was some legendary weapon I'd never heard of. Do you think maybe these guns were meant to be orange at one point? Tea ache sea 23:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :They're rare, to be sure, but not quite legendary. I found one that was almost identical to a Jakobs Bessie, minus the 100% accuracy when scoped (although the deviation ring was still unnoticable) and the 500% critical hit bonus. I've found several, and they're usually very good (with odd zooms), but I don't find them good enough to be Orange, aside from the fact that more than one manufacturer makes Hawkeyes. Just a very lucky find. -- 00:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, this gun is quite common (I find at least) in Crawmerax runs; the reason that it seems like they are uncommon is because most people just breeze right on by blue weapons, looking towards orange and pearl weapons. :Of the Hawkeyes rarity, I did go through at least four playthroughs (of the main game) before I saw my second Hawkeye. HOWEVER, I also noticed something about the Knoxx DLC. Weapons are just plain less rare. Eridian weapons are everywhere, legendaries are much more common. Hawkeyes dont even seem rare, elemental Carnages and Thanatoses, the first Mauler I had ever seen. Anyone else? CrawTripper (talk) 00:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) . I found this today ... a lvl 7 Burning Hawkeye with neat stats (but I'm afraid that I have no idea how to add it to the table of examples below). I got it from the weapons vendor next to the Circle of Death arena. It made me happy. CaptainFrantic 21:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice; LOL it looks like a volcano! PSN: cjnewman Enhanced scope quality with Hawkeye title? I'm not positive on this, but it seems the Hawkeye title not only increases accuracy, but also increases the quality of the attached scope by slightly increasing the zoom multiplier. Typically from what I can tell, sniper scopes come in the following varieties: 1.0; 1.5; 1.8 (aka TV scope); 2.0; 2.4; and 2.7 (ignoring Atlas Cyclops' 3.2). I happen to have a Jakobs ZZ Fearsome Hawkeye with what I think is the 2.4 quality scope, but the stats says it has a 2.5 zoom. I don't have the PC version and lack a digital camera so I can't take a screenshot, but this could be useful information. If some other users could help confirm that the Hawkeye title increases scope quality or not it would be appreciated. StarPilot 23:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I added a vitriolic variety, but I'm not sure how to get the pics that were already there to appear on it's own row..sorry. I've found one on a red chest called "Long Hawkeye" with the Cyclops' scope... No critical hit bonus? Hey, is it just me, or is this the only sniper rifle type with no critical hit bonus. I checked with the debugger.and that doesn't show anything either. http://imgur.com/eIstu.png . Also, the debugger shows something akin to elemental sniper rifles' charge, and it increases the longer you hold the weapon. It doesn't have the counter that decreases with each shot though. Plus, since patch 1.3.0 added "- Sniper Rifle critical hit bonus has been increased", it makes headshotting with this gun effectively useless, and defeats the purpose of higher accuracy. Anticitizen101 21:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think it's that they have a chance of not having the critical hit bonus. The pictures above show item card with the bonus, but I've seen several myself with or without the bonus. 14:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Found in a chest at sledge's safehouse if anyone would be so kind as to add it into t he chart id apprciate it Cyclops Scope just curious, is it possible to find a hawkeye with a cyclops scope? i realize it's probably a no, since then it would be a legendary, but i found a hawkeye who's scope looks very similar to the cyclops' scope. i also noticed the EXTREME zoom! it says it has a 2.8x but i swear it must be much higher. picture: Icanhasatlas :3 03:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The Cyclops scope does look similar to that scope but the Cyclops scope will only spawn on Atlas guns. The Cyclops its self or on Kryos power. 03:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Also, the Cyclops title has priority over the Hawkeye title. 04:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : : yeah i figured. my new favourite gun though; great scope and stats. Icanhasatlas :3 04:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hawkeyes rare? I think not! I was doing a crimson armory run on the first playthrough by using the glich to get inf time. I was taking my time and looking at every weapon looking for a one to kill crawmerax. I found 20 hawkeyes in one run and i usualy find at least 1 on each run i do. I dont call them good nor rare. They are more of a weapon for show. Anyone else found that hawkeyes are getting less and less rare? : I've only run across one in all my hours of playing Borderlands. I'm sure there have been others, but I've only ever stopped and picked up one. It's a Lightning Hawkeye, and it is one of my favorite weapons on my Tempest Siren. I find it hard to believe that you found 20 in one armory run, but rest assured, they are RARE. Tea ache sea 01:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Limited barrel type? I've noticed that every Hawkeye that I've found comes with barrel 5, the most accurate barrel available for snipers. Are Hawkeyes limited to this barrel, or has anyone else found one with a different barrel? Montybrady 18:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Without barrel 5, it is impossible to create a weapon with sufficiently low spread to qualify for the Hawkeye title. So, yes, they are indeed so limited. Dämmerung 22:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought. I'll add it to the page. Montybrady 04:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC)